1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for a flexible printed circuit, a flexible flat circuit or the like, collectively named as FPC.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Utility No. M400686 discloses an electrical connector for an FPC. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, several contacts shaped as “H” and an actuator. The actuator is assembled at a back of the insulative housing and presses at the contacts. The actuator has a pair of axis retained in responding ring holes set at the insulative housing. The actuator is raised up so as to push the back end of the contacts up. So the front end (as a contacting portion connected to the FPC) is raised up due to cantilever principle. Nevertheless, the reciprocating action may lead the axis to be destroyed.
Hence, an electrical connector with better mechanical property for reciprocating action is needed.